Love me or Leave me
by Breniiful
Summary: Levi es el famoso vocalista de la popular banda No Name. Eren es un detective privado que trabaja para el gobierno alemán. Cuando Levi es amenazado de muerte, Eren es la única persona capaz de protegerle. Una frase define su relación: 'o me amas o me dejas de joder. Eren, es tu decisión' [No Name AU- Riren]
1. Caos, multitud y ojos grises

**~Love me or Leave me~**

[Riren AU]

 **Summary:** Levi es el famoso vocalista de la popular banda No Name. Eren es un detective privado que trabaja para el gobierno alemán. Cuando Levi es amenazado de muerte, Eren es la única persona capaz de protegerle. Una frase define su relación: 'o me amas o me dejas de joder. Eren, es tu decisión' [No Name AU- Riren]

 **Advertencias:** _No Name AU| algo de OoC| Drama| Romance| angst| Levi es más joven que Eren| mención de consumo de drogas| mención de lemmon en algunos capis| tensión sexual everywhere :v | etcétera._

* * *

 **Notas Principales:**

¡hola! Este será mi primer long fic Riren y me muero de nervios (¿?) XDDDD Hice unas modificaciones con las estaturas de Eren y Levi, además que a Levi le agregué un segundo nombre por motivos del fanfic.

Espero que les gusté, y yap~~

Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen ;_;

.

* * *

—Capítulo Uno—

" _Caos, multitud y ojos grises"_

 _..._

 _Lo vi cuando tenía 12 años, cantado con serenidad mientras que aquellos ojos plata rebosaban de sentimientos._

 _Tan rebelde, tan hermoso y sobre todo tan inalcanzable._

 _Mi madre me lo había dicho alguna vez cuando solía perderme en la eternidad del cielo: "Eren, no te enamores de las estrellas, la luz que emanan siempre es cegadora, puede que en instantes creas que podrás alcanzarlas, pero al final del día notarás que se han alejado más"_

 _Pero… ¿Cómo evitarlo?_

 _Si Levi se coló en cada espacio de mi alma, provocando estragos mientras pasaba por ella._

 _Aquellas noches compartidas, esas sonrisas dedicadas con una simple mirada, aquel carácter infantil y altanero, sus ojos grises empapados de seducción. Y su voz…_

 _Oh, joder. Las palabras que me susurraba en los oídos, aquellas batallas fieras en la habitación, esos detalles… ¡como los iba a echar de menos!_

 _Hoy era el último día que compartiría con el chiquillo mimado, y el tan solo pensarlo el pecho me quema._

 _Porque al final del juego, el único enamorado terminé siendo yo_

 _Sí, dolía bastante._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

—Hey Eren, céntrate. El asesino se encuentra en el ala oeste, prepárate para atacarle—.

Un hombre no mayor de 30 años surcó su labio superior con un gesto de suficiencia, se encontraba a unos segundos de atrapar infraganti a uno de los traficantes de joyas más importantes de Alemania, la paga que iba a recibir por ello iba a ser lo suficiente buena como para retirarse por algún tiempo, sonrió ante la idea y nuevamente se enfocó en su trabajo.

Quitó con cuidado el seguro de la pistola, cuando una luz azul proveniente del bolsillo de su pantalón le indicó que había problemas.

Una llamada de Armin Arlet en plena misión no profanaba nada bueno.

—Armin, joder. ¿Por qué siempre recibo llamadas tuyas en los momentos más inadecuados?

—Eren, necesitamos que regreses al centro de Investigación de inmediato—.

Como lo supuso y por el tono de voz de su amigo, no se trataba de algo bueno. Quizá sería buena idea argumentar que estaba en un momento culmine de la misión y así se libraría de él por un rato.

—No te preocupes por la misión, ya enviamos a Reiner a sustituirte—. Eren sonrió irónicamente, a Arlet jamás se le escapaba algo. —Ven rápido, el jefe esta histérico y necesita que llegues lo más pronto posible—.

Velozmente guardó todo su equipo y arrastrando los pies fue hasta donde dejó estacionada su moto. Ojalá a su jefe no se le hubiera matado otra idea loca a la cabeza, porque para su mala suerte siempre le asignaban las misiones más ridículas.

Suspiró cansadamente y arrancó la motocicleta.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren entró sigilosamente a una de las oficinas del _Servicio Federal de Inteligencia_ , con pasos firmes y con los pensamientos nublados dentro de su cabeza, justo ahora, no quería que sus compañeros hiciesen un escándalo por verle ahí.

El ser nombrado "El mejor agente secreto de Alemania" era un título bastante problemático, y no estaba de humor para soportar tantas estupideces de sus _pretendientes._

Al pasar por la puerta de su jefe y obsérvale con el entrecejo fruncido, supo enseguida que los problemas eran grandes.

— ¿Qué pasa? —. Preguntó al viejo Pixis, tratando de discernir un poco el ambiente extraño del lugar.

—Mañana partes a Londres a primera hora—.

Okey, Londres era un buen lugar, al menos no había decidido enviarle a una isla desierta a buscar un tesoro, _como lo intento la vez pasada…_

— ¿A qué iré? —. Eren se animó a preguntar, rogando que no le dijera alguna estupidez.

—Cuidaras de la seguridad de un chiquillo de 20 años, esa es tu misión Jaeger—.

Eren casi se atraganta con su saliva, no, eso definitivamente estaba mal, ¿acaso su desempeño era tan nefasto como para que lo degradasen a niñero?

El viejo Pixis estaba seguro que Eren se iba a negar, justo cuando vio que los labios finos de su mejor agente se abrían para protestar, refutó de inmediato.

—No tienes otra alternativa—. Dijo serenamente. —Ese chiquillo es hijo de alguien muy importante, de una persona a quien le debo mucho y tu obligación es obedecerme Jaeger—

Los ojos verdes de Eren desprendían furia, pero no podía hacer nada, salvo apretar los nudillos y guardarse sus palabras. Odiaba ser tratado como una mascota, esa era la única parte que detestaba de su trabajo.

—La información está en tu oficina, el vuelo sale a las 7:00 am, te encontrarás con el agente Smith alrededor de las 8:00 pm, él te dirá qué tienes que hacer—.

Suspiró en señal de derrota, salió azotando la puerta con un deseo intenso de romperle la cara a Pixis.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Nombre:** Levi Kenneth Ackerman

 **Fecha de Nacimiento:** 25 de Diciembre de 1996

 **Peso y Estatura:** 75 kg, 1.75 m.

 **Tipo de Sangre:** O+

 **Familiares** : padre (desconocido), madre (Kuchel Ackerman)

 **Datos adicionales:** no hay información.

Eren se quitó las gafas y se talló los ojos. Su vida era una montaña rusa, era bastante frustrante pensar que hace unas horas estuvo a punto de atrapar a un criminal famoso, y ahora, dentro de pocas horas más sería el niñero de un mocoso 7 años menor que él.

El estómago le dio vueltas de tan solo pensarlo, se acostó pidiendo que el día de mañana tardase en llegar.

.

.

.

.

.

A las 5:00 am su reloj biológico le avisó que se le estaba haciendo tarde para su vuelo.

Mientras se encontraba en el avión no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgico al dejar su vieja casa, después de la muerte misteriosa de sus padres, jamás se volvió a sentir cómodo ahí, tenía muchos recuerdos empolvados e historias que no le gustaba remembrar, pero que tristemente siempre que se separaba de ese lugar era imposible olvidarlos.

—Pasajeros, en menos de 5 minutos estaremos aterrizando en Londres, esperamos que el vuelo haya sido de su agrado—.

Al salir del avión y después de recoger su equipaje, fue al hotel que le habían reservado, esperando a que el agente Smith le llamara informándole acerca de su _protegido._

El tiempo pasó volando y pronto dieron las 7:00 pm, su celular comenzó a vibrar.

—Ar, cuánto tiempo sin vernos, ¿no me extrañas por allá? —.

—No bromees Eren, tu protegido está en movimiento y el agente especial Smith te espera para presentártelo—.

El momento más indeseado de su vida comenzaba a surgir, suspiró cansadamente.

— ¿Dónde Ar? —.

—En London Apollo—. Armin rió ante la respuesta. —Ay Eren, al parecer el chiquillo es un caso imposible, te deseo la mejor de las suertes—.

Eren no sabía si reír o llorar ante el comentario de su amigo, solo se mantuvo mirando el azul de las paredes del hotel, rogando internamente que se acabara pronto la misión.

Cuando llegó al Apollo, lo que presencio ahí fue lo que menos se le ocurrió que pasaría, cientos de jóvenes sudorosos se empujaban y gritaban entre sí.

 _Era un concierto_ , tenía que ser eso.

Al entrar al lugar lo primero que notó fue que el agente Smith le estaba esperando, se saludaron con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. El rubio alto lo condujo a lo que parecía uno de los camerinos de los artistas que se presentarían. Eren fue invitado a sentarse en un mullido sillón, quedó admirado por todo, jamás había visto tanto lujo en su vida. Smith salió de la habitación sin informarle nada.

Sus ojos vagaron por todo el lugar, un televisor de plasma gigante se encendió de repente, mostrando a tres jovencitos con looks bastante inusuales. El llevar vendas enredadas en el rostro era algo bastante extraño para su persona, aunque tenía que admitir que ese detalle adjunto a los pantalones ceñidos y las chamarras de cuero les daba un aura muy interesante.

El gritó ensordecedor de la multitud erizó la piel de Eren, la juventud de ahora en verdad le faltaba un tornillo.

— _¡De rodillas cerdos! —._

Ese fue el peculiar saludo con la que esa extraña banda sacudió el escenario, Eren rió por eso, ¿Quién en su sano juicio saludaba a sus fans de esa manera?

Se mantuvo observando todo, esperando a que terminara el dichoso concierto para poder así encontrarse con su próximo dolor de cabeza. Eren no despegaba la vista del televisor, hubo un instante en que la cámara enfocó al vocalista justo en el momento que la venda descubría un poco sus ojos, unas atrayentes pupilas grises arrasaron con su cordura.

El pulso se le aceleró a mil por hora, un sentimiento de estupidez invadió su cerebro. Era bastante tonto sentirse atraído por ese chiquillo. Tenía que aceptarlo, el muy maldito estaba para comérselo entero y esa grave voz solo le provocaba que la piel se le pusiera como gelatina, ahora entendía porque el grupo tenía tantas fans.

Transcurrió un poco más de una hora, Eren no supo cómo, pero comenzó a disfrutar del concierto. Otro grito de la multitud lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el escenario se apagó de pronto para después iluminarse con luces tenues, hielo seco surgió del piso y la gente comenzó a volverse loca. El vocalista de los interesantes ojos hizo su aparición, esta vez se encontraba solo junto a una hermosa guitarra acústica.

El chico no le dirigió ninguna palabra a su público, solo se dedicó a concentrarse en las cuerdas finas de su guitarra.

" _Quizás lo olvide, o quizás no,_

 _estoy atascado en el presente_

 _y tan lejos de casa._

 _Porque el no amar a nadie,_

 _está rompiéndome el corazón._

 _Pero tú nunca sabrás de esto,_

 _estés en donde estés"_

Su voz grave y rasposa hacia un eco hermoso por todo el lugar, a Eren el corazón se le detuvo por un instante, se dejó redimir ante tal sonido tan sublime mientras un sentimiento de curiosidad le nació en el pecho. _¿Quién era ese chico?_

" _Tal vez no me rindo tan fácilmente,_

 _sé que esto es difícil de ver, pero…_

 _Me gustaría que el tiempo se frenara,_

 _para poder así mantener cerca tu corazón._

 _Si puedo hacer que te quedes otro día,_

 _esperaré otro día por ti_ "

Cuando Eren salió de su trance, notó que el concierto había finalizado.

—Hey enano, la canción que tocaste al final estuvo excelente, ¿andas enamorado nuevamente? Me alegra que ya hayas superado a…

Se quedó paralizado al ver que el famoso grupo por el que había perdido el control entraba al mismo lugar donde él se encontraba. Se sintió incómodo y quiso salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Cuando estaba a un paso de cruzar la puerta, Smith lo sorprendió tomándolo del brazo.

—Agente Jaeger, es momento de conocer a Levi—.

Caminaron hasta entrar a otra habitación dentro del mismo camerino, Eren se preguntó internamente por qué no había visto aquella puerta, hubiese podido husmear por ahí en lugar de alterarse al ver el dichoso concierto.

—Levi, el agente Jaeger quiere conocerte—.

Eren no escuchó ninguna respuesta del muchacho, solo miró como una silla con un enorme respaldo le daba la espalda y se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

Pasó bastante tiempo y el chiquillo ni siquiera se dedicó a mirarles, harto por esa falta de respeto, estuvo a 5 segundos de gritarle cuando la silla se giró mostrando a ese irrespetuoso individuo.

El piso se le movió, su cabeza dio vueltas arrancándole el aliento. Aquellos ojos rasgados color plata se hicieron presentes ante su rostro, de no haber sido porque Smith estaba a su lado, Eren pudo jurar que babearía ante la vibra atractiva del jovencito.

—No necesito una niñera, soy lo bastante grande para limpiarme el trasero solo—.

— ¡Levi! —.

Una voz femenina sorprendió a Eren, una chica pelirroja no mayor que él entró repentinamente a la habitación.

—Discúlpelo Eren, ¿te puedo llamar así? —. Los ojos verdes de Eren parpadearen en señal de afirmación, para después posar su mirada en el chiquillo malcriado. —Mucho gusto, soy Isabel Magnolia. Actualmente soy manager de No Name, al igual que de Levi—.

El mundo se paró de repente, ¿había dicho _No Name_?

No, eso no podía estar pasando, iba a llamar de inmediato a Pixis para renunciar a esa tonta misión, no iba a ser el hazme reír de ese chiquillo.

Estuvo a instantes de sacar el celular de su bolsillo, cuando notó esa mirada plata intenso observarle. Sus ojos verdes rápidamente hicieron contacto visual con Levi, su mirada reflejaba burla y lo retaba tajantemente, pero no solo había eso… un aire de coquetería también se vislumbraba en esos ojos magnéticos.

 _¿Acaso el chico intentaba seducirle?_

Eren maldijo por lo bajo mientras se reincorporaba lentamente, si el chiquillo quería jugar, él no se iba a dejar ganar por nada.

—Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger. Mucho gusto en conocerte, Levi Ackerman—.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas Finales.**

¿Qué les pareció? Aiiñññs ;_; Desde cuando tenía ganas de escribir un AU de No Name, y gracias a todos los fanarts bonitos que hacen personitas cuquis, me llegó la inspiración (¿?)

Creo que parece más Ereri que Riren, pero nop… en las partes con sexo, Levi será un top bastante hermoso que tratará de domar a Eren :DDDD

Quise poner a Levi más joven porque, please cosita bonica necesita que me lo quieran y me lo mimen mucho, al igual que Eren bebito ;_;

Como notaron, igual les aumenté la estatura, esto más que nada fue por estética :V XDDDDD

Y en cuanto al segundo nombre de Levi, este es por su padre… el cual averiguaran pronto quien es :DDDDD

Oh, en este capítulo utilicé una canción de Gavin James, titulada " _for you",_ en algunos capítulos donde No Name tenga conciertos necesito más canciones, unas las pondré yo y las otras estas abiertas a sugerencias, así que déjenme saber que canciones les gustaría poner en este fic ^^

Gracias por leer, y hasta la próxima actualización :*


	2. Actos Involuntarios

**Notas Principales:**

Volví (¿) ¿cómo han estado?

Pues yo consumiéndome en el infierno llamado Universidad XDDDDD (¿)

¡Muchísimos gracias por los favs, follows & reviews a esta historia! Me hacen muy feliz ;;~~;;

En especial gracias a: _**miyukiv, dayyechelon1, Odalis Vasquez.J, Jenny Darling, Lluery, Jaz-Kim;**_ por sus hermosísimos comentarios, les respondo al final del capi :'D

Sin más que decir, espero que les gusté el nuevo capítulo~

* * *

—Capítulo Dos—

" _Actos Involuntarios"_

 _..._

— _¿Estás seguro de querer abandonarle? Eren, nunca había visto ese brillo tan especial que ahora poseen tus ojos, sé que lo amas profundamente—._

 _Aquellas palabras me dejaron sin aliento, era de esperarse una deducción tan acertada del cabecilla de mi buen amigo Armin. No tenía derecho a negarlo, Levi se convirtió en parte esencial de mi existencia y la sola idea de no volverle a ver, perturbaba mi corazón de una manera que jamás admitiría._

— _Mi trabajo es más importante—. Dije con voz firme, tratando de convencerme a mí mismo que esa era la única verdad._

— _Mentira—. Refutó Armin. —Pero ya eres un adulto para saber lo que en verdad deseas. Al menos ve a despedirte de Ackerman, esas ojeras a causa suya se te ven horribles, es mejor decirle adiós cuanto antes—._

 _Respiré con dificultad, mi mundo que solo estaba lleno de él iba a llegar a su límite en unos minutos. Tengo que alejarme de Levi por mi bien y por el suyo, no importa lo mucho que duela, sé que él estará mejor sin mí._

 _Levi, siempre extrañaré esas frías sonrisas que lograban corroer mi alma en segundos_

.

.

.

.

.

—Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger. Mucho gusto en conocerte, Levi Ackerman—.

El agente privado estiró su mano derecha para estrechar la mano de aquel jovencito, a lo que éste le correspondió con una mueca de desagrado ignorando su presencia completamente.

—Si piensas que tomaré tu sucia mano estás idiota—. A Eren casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo ante tal comportamiento tan grosero. —Ahora quítate de mí vista que me pones de un humor de mierda—.

— ¡Levi! —. Regañó Isabel. —No te lo tomes personal Eren, nuestro pequeño Levi tiene una severa obsesión con la limpieza, pero esperemos que todo se solucione yendo a terapia—.

Un silencio abrumador invadió a todos los presentes, la puerta afortunadamente se abrió para dar paso al agente Smith.

—Me alegra que se estén llevando de maravilla—. Interrumpió con una sonrisa burlona, Jaeger casi le suelta un golpe, sin embargo, suspiró de pura frustración, su vida no podría estar peor.

—Levi, ¿podrías dejarnos hablar un momento? Seguramente querrás ir a celebrar el éxito del concierto junto a Hanji y Mike—.

Eren observó como aquellos ojos grises se enturbiaban más, dirigiendo su odio a una sola persona.

 _A él._

—Como sea, sus reuniones siempre me producen jaqueca—.

Ackerman salió rozando a propósito el brazo de Eren, y con ese mínimo contacto el chiquillo logró ponerlo tenso, erizando cada vello de su cuerpo.

—Discúlpelo Eren—. Añadió Isabel—. Levi es un buen chico, algo complicado de entender, pero noble y de buen corazón—.

—No estamos para discutir de la caótica personalidad de Ackerman—. Interceptó Smith. —El problema aquí es que hay un lunático que está amenazando su integridad. Nuestro deber es detenerlo y cuidar de él—.

—Agente Smith, Pixis me envió aquí para cuidar la seguridad de Levi Ackerman, así que le pido de la manera más atenta que me proporcione la información necesaria para investigar el caso—.

—Isabel le dará algunos archivos personales de Levi, su agenda y le hará un breve resumen de las pistas que ha dejado el acosador—.

Eren suspiró tratando de concentrarse, pensaba que al llegar a Inglaterra no haría otra cosa que ser el sirviente de un cantante mimado, pero el saber que existía por ahí un loco tratando de acabar con la serenidad de esos ojos grises lo llenaban de expectación.

—Bien. Tiene dos meses de primer altercado con Levi. Todo comenzó con la llegada de una extraña carta, al principio eran como cualquier otra carta escrita por algún fan del grupo—

—Luego los mensajes que contenían empezaron a ser difíciles de entender, y a decir verdad no les prestamos importancia. Después empezaron a llegar fotografías de Levi, eran capturas de todo tipo, de Levi asistiendo a la Universidad, de conciertos de No Name y muchas otras del aeropuerto—.

—Seguimos ignorándolos hasta que intentaron drogar a Levi para lo que pretendía ser un intento de secuestro. Al parecer intentaron meter algún tipo de sedante en su bebida mientras desayunábamos en un restaurante—.

El agente Jaeger escuchó cada detalle atentamente, tratando de memorizarlo todo, después de todo la seguridad de ese chiquillo era su responsabilidad.

— ¿Cómo notaron lo del sedante en la bebida? —. Preguntó Eren con bastante interés.

—Hanji Zoe, una integrante de No Name, es una científica increíble. Ella y Levi siempre se la pasan discutiendo. —rió divertida Isabel. —Aquel día derramó la bebida sobre su ropa y por el simple olor fue que lo descubrió, nuestra Hanji es un genio—.

— ¿Hay algo más? —.

—Sí, ese mismo día llegó un enorme cuadro para Levi—.

Erwin salió de la habitación para volver a entrar con una pintura de casi del tamaño de la pared. Era Levi, perfectamente dibujado con carboncillo, cada uno de sus rasgos estaban completamente definidos por el trazo que incluso su majestuosa mirada traspasaba el lienzo. El dibujante lo retrató mientras leía un libro sentado en la banquilla de un parque —lugar que afirmó Isabel, estaba cerca del departamento de Levi—. El dibujo era precioso, había que admitirlo, pero un aura extraña le rondaba, haciéndole sentir que algo no era correcto.

—Venía con esta nota—.

" _Cada quien ve solo lo que le interesa ver, y yo a ti, solo quiero tenerte completamente a mi merced._

 _Por favor cuida tus pasos que a veces mi cerebro me ordena cosas que no quiero hacer"_

Aquella corta frase denotaba una profunda admiración por Levi, por lo que podría ser un fan loco de No Name. Ahora no era momento de sacar conjeturas, concluyó Eren, después tendría tiempo para averiguar sobre eso, ahora lo único que le interesaba era saber más cosas de Ackerman.

—Y si ese suceso tiene casi una semana, ¿Por qué no intentaron ponerle vigilancia al chiquillo? ¿Por qué hasta que yo llegara? —.

—Me avergüenza admitirlo—. Exclamó Smith. —La verdad es que Levi es muy problemático y ningún agente mío, ha podido seguirle el paso—.

Eren casi ríe ante la afirmación de su superior.

— ¿Qué tan problemático puede ser un chico de 20 años? —.

—Oh, Eren, no tienes idea—.

.

.

.

.

.

Levi llegó hecho una furia a uno de los camerinos de sus compañeros de banda. Hanji al verle solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa, observarle enfadado era algo muy divertido, quizá se debía a algo que hiso el agente Smith, ya que era el que más influenciaba en sus extraños cambios de humor.

Ella iba muy feliz a decirle algunas cosas que incrementarían su enojo, porque si había algo que disfrutaba —aparte de la ciencia—, era hacer enfadar a Levi Ackerman.

Las palabras se le quedaron atoradas cuando vio a Levi muy decidido marcando unas cuantas teclas en su móvil.

—Farlan—.

Oh no. Eso definitivamente iba a ponerse divertido, si Levi llamaba a Farlan Church era porque tenía un plan siniestro en mente, sonrió de pura anticipación. Esa noche les esperaría algo grande.

.

.

.

.

.

—Agente Jaeger—. Se dirigió formalmente Smith hacía Eren. —En este momento mis subordinados le entregaran los papeles que mencioné antes. Y hoy, comienza su primera misión—.

Eren sintió que la respiración se le cortaba, no tenía ni un día de haber llegado a Londres y ya tenía asignada una estúpida misión. Se preparó mentalmente para recibir cualquier barbaridad de parte de su superior.

—Hoy se quedará en el departamento de Levi Ackerman—.

— ¿puedo saber para que desea eso? —. Eren trató de que su voz no reflejara el enojo que lo consumía por dentro, su vida estaba hecha un desastre.

—En realidad desde hoy hasta que acabe tu trabajo, vas a vivir en casa de Ackerman—. La voz de Smith salió tan neutral que Jaeger estuvo a punto de callarle con un golpe. —Oficialmente tu trabajo empieza el lunes, pero hemos decidido que es mejor forjar lazos de confianza cuanto antes entre tú y Ackerman—.

Casi se carcajea por lo absurdo de su sugerencia, ¿forjar lazos de confianza? ¿En un fin de semana? Bien, le habían comentado que el comandante Smith estaba falto de facultades mentales, pero no creyó que fuera tan grave.

Asintió con duda, mientras que su superior continuaba dándole indicaciones sin importancia, sin darse cuenta, estaba de nuevo ante la presencia del cantante de los cautivantes ojos grises.

—Hola chicos—. Llamó Isabel. —Veo que se divierten, pero ya es hora de ir a descansar a casa. Levi, Eren te acompañará a tu departamento para asegurarse de algunas cosas, se amable con él, por favor—.

El agente Jaeger vio como surgía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Ackerman, y supo desde ese instante que lo restaba de la noche iba a ser extremadamente difícil de sobrellevar.

—Vámonos—. Dijo Eren, tratando de que su voz saliera firme, ignorando el pequeño temblor que sintió en sus labios. Hecho que Levi paso desapercibido por estar jugando con su celular.

—Dije que es hora de irnos—. El detective tomó con fuerza la mano de Ackerman, y este reaccionó reacio apartándola en un instante permitiendo que tan solo lo rozara, la cara que puso el joven cantante llena de furia era digna de una fotografía.

—Número uno—. Habló Levi con voz grave y el entrecejo fruncido. —Odio que me repitan las cosas, no soy un jodido sordo, larguémonos ya—.

El sofá rechinó un poco al momento que el delgado cuerpo de Levi se retiró de ahí, Eren se mantuvo observándole los 5 segundos que duró aquella acción.

 _¿Cómo el chiquillo podría ser tan sexy sin siquiera proponérselo?_

—Y número dos—. Prosiguió Levi, sacando a Eren de su trance. —Detesto que gente extraña me toque, no soporto esa sensación, así que evítalo por favor—.

Luego del breve incidente que tuvieron en el camerino, el viaje hacía el departamento de Ackerman fue una lenta agonía. Ambos se fulminaban con los ojos envueltos en una batalla que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder.

El amplio juego de luces a la entrada de un condominio fue lo que distrajo a Eren de seguirle el juego al jovencito.

— ¿Es aquí donde vives? —.

Otra pregunta ignorada, bueno, al menos en ese corto tiempo había descubierto que Ackerman era un mocoso mimado que gustaba de omitir su presencia.

Con cuidado estacionó la van en el garaje, para seguir los rápidos pasos de Levi. Eren estaba sorprendido, él pensaba que Ackerman vivía en departamento modesto, pero esa mini mansión no entraba en aquella descripción.

Caminó a lado de Levi tratando de memorizar cada cosa y con los sentidos alertas por si a algún loco se le ocurría atacar. Su concentración fue interrumpida al ver suspirar con detenimiento al chico, para luego verle sacar una tarjeta de identificación para abrir el departamento.

— ¡Sorpresa! —.

El grito que provino de adentro casi lo derrumba como una inesperada ola de mar.

Una multitud de jovencitos rondando los 20 años estaban logrando amenazar su tranquilidad. Lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí era una fiesta muy bien planeada y no había otro culpable que el dueño de esos tormentosos rasgados ojos grises.

—Levi Ackerman—. Gritó fuertemente. — ¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?! —.

Por la expresión del joven cantante, estaba claro que iba a omitir su pregunta como las otras veces. Pero esta vez Eren no lo iba a permitir, él exigiría una respuesta antes todo.

—Levi, cariño—. La voz de un tipo rubio vino a interrumpir su intento de conversación con su protegido. —Te has tardado demasiado, ya sabes que eres el alma de la fiesta y osas en hacernos esperarte—.

Eren estuvo a punto de interrumpir su absurda plática, cuando noto como Levi se acercaba lentamente abriendo despacio la boca para devorarle la suya a ese rubio que sonreía de lo más gustoso.

Su primera reacción fue apartarlos a ambos, pero no tenía derecho alguno de hacerlo, así que sólo se mantuvo observando con la boca semi abierta la manera en que esos dos jovencitos se comían a besos.

—Oh, él es tu nuevo vigilante—. Dijo el rubio, luego de que se separara casi jadeando de los labios de Levi. —Es bastante atractivo, será divertido verle seguido—.

La risa del rubio provocó que Levi chasqueará la lengua y frunciera en ceño.

—Mi nombre es Farlan Church, soy el mejor amigo de Levi, es un gusto—.

Ofreció su mano para saludar a Eren, a lo que él la estrecho con un poco de desconfianza. Al menos ese chico tenía un poco de modales, no como Ackerman. Y en ese momento que despegó sus ojos del joven cantante, este aprovecho para escapar.

—Oh—. Exclamó el rubio. —Siempre se desaparece, la verdad no sé cómo lo hace—.

Farlan sonrió ante el gesto de incertidumbre de Eren, Levi era demasiado complicado de tratar, pero luego de ganarse su confianza sabía que era una persona que valía la pena —y los disgustos— conocer.

—No te preocupes Eren, pronto aprenderás a controlarle—.

Y con un guiño, el rubio salió disparado al mini bar que era donde ahora se encontraba ese famoso dolorcito de cabeza.

.

.

.

.

.

Al ver a Levi con la mirada perdida entre esa copa de Absolute Vodka, Farlan no pudo hacer otra cosa que acariciar su espalda.

—Veo que las ganas de deshacerte del detective son enormes—.

—Me pudre que la jodida empresa trate de controlar mi vida—. Recalcó con enojo. —Si permito esta mierda, después van a querer elegir hasta con quien follo—.

Farlan suspiró, —entonces, ¿Qué has decidido? —.

—Quiero a Eren Jaeger lejos de mi vida ahora—.

—Tu seguridad está en peligro, no importa que sea aun a costa de eso—.

—Mi vida es una mierda, y ahora no me apetece tener a alguien pendiente de lo que hago las 24 horas del día—.

— ¿Le has visto? Es bastante lindo. —exclamó Church mientras le quitaba algunos mechones rebeldes de la frente de Levi. —Parece tu tipo, por qué no te enrollas con el antes de que se vaya—.

—Eres un pedazo de mierda que solo piensa en sexo, Farlan—. Levi hizo una mueca con la boca, ese gesto, que a los conocimientos del rubio, podía hechizar hasta a la más renuente de las conquistas del cantante.

—No lo haré—. Dijo Levi. —La cuatro ojos llegará en unos instantes, asegúrate de enviarla con el idiota de Eren. Esto tiene que salir como lo planeamos, iré a darme una ducha, y Farlan, no quiero errores—.

—Por supuesto—.

.

.

.

.

.

Ni una hora pasó y todo el departamento estaba hecho un caos, el olor de la _hierba_ combinados con alcohol y tabaco provocaban que Eren se sintiese algo mareado, además adjuntándole que esa fiesta parecía un prostíbulo de jóvenes libertinos, lo llenaban un poco de repulsión.

Porque, omitiendo a aquellos dos chicos que estaban desplomados en el piso por causa del alcohol, todos los demás pareciesen que estaban de cabeza, incluso el perfecto Levi Ackerman no dejaba de beber y fumar junto al coqueto Farlan.

—Hola Eren—.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar esa aguda y potente voz, era la chica de lentes que en un principio lo asustó, pero que ahora le sonreía de una manera agradable.

— ¿Te diviertes? —. Comentó animada—. Levi odias las fiestas, pero nunca puede alejarse de ellas—.

Un suspiro salió de la boca del detective, quizá platicar con esa chiquilla le ayudaría a aclarar sus pensamientos y eso vaya que le hacía mucha falta.

— ¿De verdad Levi es tan escalofriante como dicen? —.

—Oh, no tienes idea. Prepárate para ser absorbido por la única reencarnación de Satanás que tendrás el disgusto de conocer—

Ante la mirada de incomodidad de Eren, Hanji soltó una enorme carcajada, y ahora que tenía toda la atención del guardaespaldas podría continuar con su plan.

—No, Levi es adorable, algo gilipollas, pero un completo dulcecito en el fondo—. Zoe le ofreció una bebida, su garganta seca le pedía a gritos aceptarla, aunque tanta amabilidad viniendo de una desconocida era un punto a cuestionarse, pero en un momento de tozudez aceptó.

—Gracias, ¿Hanji, verdad? —.

— ¡Sip! —.

Eren se empinó el vaso de lo que parecía ser una bebida burbujeante de color azul, tenía que admitir que le daba desconfianza, pero olía tan bien que se olvidó de ello.

Cuando giró su rostro para hacerle otras preguntas a Hanji, esta había huido a quien sabe dónde.

Ya pasaba de la media noche —o eso aseguraba el reloj—, las luces de la casa comenzaban a molestar su vista. Se sentía estúpido por ser tan confiado, seguramente la bebida tenía algo extraño en su contenido, esos mareos y las terribles ganas de vomitar indicaban eso.

— ¡Gente! —.

La música se detuvo para darle paso a la voz del rubio Farlan.

—Es momento de iniciar el juego que todos han estado esperando—. La multitud correspondió con un grito eufórico. — ¿Quién será el afortunado de probar los deliciosos labios de nuestro guapo y aclamado Levi Ackerman? —.

Eren vio al cantante torcer la boca y codear con fuerza a Church, por lo que se veía no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que iba a suceder.

—Además—. Prosiguió el rubio. —Hoy tenemos un invitado de lujo, su nombre es Eren Jaeger y es un tío buenísimo—.

Por poco Eren estrella su cabeza con el piso, la juventud de ese departamento no parecía estar en sus cabales, y él, aunque estaba algo mareado no tenía la mínima intención de participar en ello.

La música electro-pop ruidosa comenzó a sonar sin control, causando que los nervios se le alborotaran. Los chicos entre empujones comenzaron a formar un círculo en la sala del departamento, al parecer todos sabían de qué iba el increíble y genial juego de Farlan.

Cuando Eren vio salir al rubio con una botella de vodka vacía y una sonrisa de casanova, supo de qué iba ese dichoso juego.

Iban a jugar a _la botella_ , ese estúpido juego que alguna vez intentó probar cuando tenía 13 años, y ahora que tenía casi 30, le parecía algo burdo e infantil.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que te toqué besarme? —.

Era Levi, que tartamudeaba al hablar y se balanceaba de un lado a otro por la sobredosis de alcohol. Ese niño odioso e incitador dueño de unos interesantes ojos grises y seductora sonrisa, que ahora con la mente nublada pareciera que esa noche estaba decidido a seducirlo a él.

—Eres demasiado egocéntrico Levi, eres un mocoso mimado y para nada mi tipo—.

— ¿Es así? —. Soltó con burla. —Ya veremos mi querido detective—.

El cantante quería picar su orgullo, y vaya que lo hizo, porque en un impulso le siguió el paso sentándose a pocos metros de él, rodeado de otros mocosos.

La botella comenzó a girar y los besos comenzaron a ser repartidos, unos rápidos y otros demasiado necesitados. Eren veía a Levi platicar con Farlan alejados de todo lo que se vivía dentro del juego, al parecer si eran muy cercanos.

 _¿Por qué Levi le tenía tanta confianza?_

Pareciese que su cabeza estaba llena de humo, ordenándole con voz firme averiguar que sabor tenían los labios de Ackerman, entre otras cosas sin sentido.

" _Nos recuerdo solos,_

 _esperando que la luz brille._

 _¿No sientes esa hambre?_

 _Yo tengo muchos secretos que mostrar"_

Uno a uno comenzaron los jóvenes a caer, quizá por el exceso del alcohol en sus cuerpos o por la intensidad de aquellos besos robados al aire. El juego continuaba, y ni Levi ni Eren habían tenido la oportunidad de que fueran elegidos.

" _Cuando te vi en el escenario,_

 _me estremecí con la mirada que diste._

 _¿No sientes ese ritmo?_

 _¿Puedes mostrarme cómo podemos escapar?"_

La botella indicó que era el turno del rubio, le había tocado un joven de cabellos negros que se veía ansioso de probar su boca.

Y como lo predijo, así fue.

Poco tiempo después Farlan se acercó a Levi, tratándole de susurrar algo en su oído.

—Oye guapo, encontré con quien follar esta noche, creo que esta fiesta ha finalizado, ¡diviértete con tu nuevo juguetito! —.

Para ser un secreto entre ellos, Eren había escuchado todo a la perfección.

" _Se está sacudiendo el cielo,_

 _y yo estoy siguiendo el relámpago._

 _Yo me recuperaré, si tú me mantienes con vida"_

Poco a poco el departamento se fue vaciando, y conforme a ello, Levi no dejaba de fumar y beber más. Su ceño fruncido y su cara de completo enojo, le decían a Eren que su plan no había salido del todo bien.

—Ya vete a dormir niño, tanto alcohol en el cuerpo no te hará bien—.

—Idiota—.

Eren quiso reír antes las expresiones genuinas de Levi, aun no le conocía por completo, pero esas mejillas sonrosadas era algo por lo que pagaría por ver todos los días.

— ¿Qué? —. Interrumpió Eren al observar a Ackerman con la vista fija en él. — ¿Acaso estabas tan deseoso por besarme? —.

Oh, no. Se arrepintió al instante por decir eso, su mente nublada le estaba jugando una broma muy sucia, pero al ver al Levi poner una expresión llena de deseo y acercarse lentamente hacía donde estaba, hicieron que el tiempo y su respiración se detuviera.

De pronto sintió el aliento de Levi cerca de su cuello, cálido y embriagante, electricidad hizo vibrar su espina dorsal, y aquella sonrisa victoriosa del enano lo hizo enfadar bastante.

— ¿Tanto miedo te causo, Eren? Un beso no daña a nadie—.

" _Todo lo que yo dispongo,_

 _cada parte de mí que tú cambias,_

 _solo mantente unido a mí,_

 _dime que siempre querrás que me quede"_

La verdad, Eren no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, y bueno, teniendo semejante momento para callarle la boca a Ackerman era un hecho que no iba a dejar pasar.

—Te arrepentirás de haberme retado, Levi Ackerman—.

El pulso se le aceleró mil veces más de lo normal cuando sintió la fría piel del cantante acariciar sus mejillas, y joder, se sentía tan bien que solo quería incitarlo a continuase más y más.

A la vida últimamente le gustaba jugarle bromas pesadas, y el estar a punto de besar a ese famoso chiquillo mimado era una de ellas.

El caos rezumbó en su cabeza cuando apenas sintió un tibio roce en sus labios, tan adictivo, tan singular, en definitiva todo estaba mal.

" _Me estoy conteniendo toda la noche,_

 _Tú sabes que me hace brillar,_

 _Y eres tú lo que he estado esperando encontrar"_

—No olvides jamás este beso, Eren Jaeger —. Susurró despacio. —Porque esto es lo único que obtendrás de mí—.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas Finales.**

¿Qué tal? Disfruté muchísimo escribiendo este capítulo, ¿qué creen que pasará en el siguiente? :''V

En este capí utilice la canción de Years & Years, _"Shine"_ que quedaba perfecta con el ambiente (¿) XDDDD

Pues ya no sé qué más decir, solo que espero con ansias el próximo capítulo del manga, mi kororo necesita saber qué pasa ;_;

¡Cuídense mucho & Nos leemos próximamente!~

Besos~

* * *

 _ **Respuesta a los reviews:**_

 _ **miyukiv,** Ainnsss :3 ¡gracias por leer y comentar! Sip, te lo juro que Eren demostrará sus dotes detectivescos, aunque Levi se lo hará un poco difícil al pobre :'v _

_¡me alegra que te haya gustado! Besos :*_

 _ **dayyechelon1,** ¡gracias! Sip, las escucharé, gracias por recomendarme las canciones :3 Sip, Levi & No Name tiene mucho potencial como rock!_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Espero que te siga gustando mi historia, Besos~_

 _ **Odalis Vasquez.J,** ¡Ains! tu comentario me pareció una dulzura :3 HAHAHAHAHAHA! Me alegra que te haya gustado mi escrito, espero que este capí también haya sido de tu agrado._

 _Sip, tenía ganas de poner a un Eren adulto sucumbiéndose y sintiéndose como un adolescente de nuevo a causa de Levi, y bueno, mi querido heichou será un pequeño dolor de cabeza que Erencito agradecerá por tener._

 _¡Ambos estarán enganchados! Solo que no lo admitirán, y eso les traerá muchos problemas y así~_

 _La primera impresión de Levi, creo que la conocerás en el próximo capítulo, en este me centre en otras cosas XDDDD ains gracias :'3_

 _La tensión sexual será el pan de cada día en este fic, adjunto al drama y los feels que se respirarán por parte de mis dos bebitos :'D_

 _Espero tratar de cumplir con tus expectativas, que por lo que me escribiste, se notan bastante altas XDDDD_

 _Pues ojalá y ya se hayan aclarado quienes son los demás miembros de No Name (Hanji & Mike)_

 _¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Me gusto bastante leerte y ¡Bienvenida al fandom! :'D_

 _Besos~_

 _ **Jenny Darling,** JAJAJAJAJAJA! And Lately, I think of you es mi próxima historia a actualizar, lo siento, he estado bastante liada con mis tiempos ;_; Gracias por recordarme que tengo que actualizar :''v _

_¡gracias por comentar & leer! Besos para ti~_

 _ **Lluery,** Ains, me gusta que te gusté mi historia XDDDDD ¡Chocalas! Porque a mí también me fascina el RiRen :'D son mis bebitos consentidos ;_;_

 _¡Gracias por leer y comentar!~_

 _Besos~_

 _ **Jaz-Kim,**_ _Isabel es mi bebita, la quiero un montón y como ella es la única capaz de controlar a Levi bebé la coloqué como su manager :'''3_

 _¡No Name es genial! Me encanta demasiado, recuerdo que cuando salió en_ _shingeki no chuugakkou casi me da un infarto (?) XDDDDD_

 _¡Cuídate tu también! Besos y gracias por leer & comentar~ :*_


End file.
